Forbidden Love
by missnyla
Summary: Heavily based on a Japanese melodramatic love app of the same name. Instead of a sparkling vampire, Mr. Cullen will be playing the role of a sparkling step-brother. If you played this app, you'll like the story. When Alexis' mother married CEO Carlisle Cullen, she and Edward became brother and sister. But are these two hiding their true feelings behind the word siblings...
1. Prologue

Alexis Jones was thirteen when her mother told her she was getting married. Before that there were various men in her life. Of course none of them were Alexis' father.

None of Linda Jones' relationships were long lasting, as she went from one wealthy man to the next. She would leave them when a better opportunity presented it self. Then she met the very rich and powerful Carlisle. He was the CEO of Cullen Industries.

They had only been dating a few weeks when they decided to marry. Although Carlisle was a nice man, who seemed to genuinely care for Linda, Alexis was a little sad. After the wedding, they'd move to New York, where Carlisle lived. She'd be moving to a new city, have to make new friends. And along with a father, something Alexis had never known, she would inherit a brother.

An older brother, one whom she had never met. Carlisle had a sixteen year-old son named Edward. Linda had met him once, but he was a complete stranger to Alexis. She tried to explain to her mother how she was feeling, but as usual, Linda was too wrapped up in herself to even consider her daughter's feelings.

On the day of the wedding, Alexis decided this was all too much for her. She was going to run away. She'd stay in Florida. Maybe she would go and live with her friend Sabrina. It was nearly twilight and getting cold. Alexis sat at the shoreline, hugging her knees.

"I don't need a father and I don't want a brother..."

She kept repeating to herself as she shivered. She angrily took a handful of sand and threw it at the waves in front of her. The winds picked up and caused some of the sand to get in her eyes.

"You'll catch a cold-"

Alexis heard an unfamiliar voice from behind her. She turned around, but her vision was blurry.

"You're Alexis, right?"

"Who are you? How do you know me," she almost yelled as she rubbed her irritated eyes. Then the figure became clear. It was a young man with bronze hair that the wind tousled. His golden eyes seemed to glow. Alexis blushed as she stared at the mysteriously handsome boy.

"You look just like Linda, so naturally you're her daughter. I'm Edward by the way, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Oh," she sighed and turned back around.

"Everyone's looking for you," Edward said and sat beside her. "The ceremony will be starting soon."

Alexis said nothing nor did she turn to look at the boy. They sat silently like that for a while.

_Why is he still here._..she told herself..._Doesn't he know that I'm not going with him..._

Edward got up finally and dusted himself off.

"Well just so you know, you're really disappointing everyone," he said and started walking away.

"Hey, come back here," Alexis called to him. "What do you mean by that?"

He turned around to face her.

"You're the flower girl, aren't you? Everyone knows a wedding cannot function without the flower girl."

Alexis let out a little laugh, which surprised her. A crooked grin came across Edward's face as he drew near her. He held out his hand. As she looked up at his face, her anger faded.

Maybe having a big brother won't be so bad, she thought as she placed her small hand in his.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or Forbidden Love-My True Love. Any characters, names, places and things associated with them do not belong to me. All copyrights and ownership go to Stephanie Meyers and VERY GOOD,INC. I do not profit from any of this, it is purely fan fiction.

Five years later...

It was a beautiful spring afternoon. As I was walking home from school, I noticed how full of life the city was today. The trees and flowers were in full bloom. Their fresh fragrance filled the air.

_I wish_ _Dad_ _were_ _here_ _to_ _enjoy_ _this..._

My father had fallen ill last fall. He'd been bed ridden for weeks now. It was difficult at home. Mother had been traveling on Father's behalf. Not so much as handling business, just keeping up appearances. Being the CEO of an international corporation, appearance was everything. That much I've learned being in the Cullen family.

I was three blocks away from the estate when a red sports car pulled up on the corner where I was standing.

"Get in."

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are!"

I was so distracted by my surroundings I didn't notice that I knew the driver. It was Jason Delacourt, the guy I was seeing.

"Hi Jason, is this new," I exclaimed as I got into the flashy vehicle.

"Just bought it this morning," Jason boasted as he caressed the leather steering wheel. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, but why the sudden impulse?"

I really didn't need to ask. Jason had wild spending habits. He loved showing off. His father was a wealthy business man from New Orleans and an associate of my father's.

"I got bored of the old one, so I bought myself an early graduation present."

Jason unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over to kiss me.

HONK! BEEP BEEP!

The sound of several cars behind us caused me to turn, Jason missing my face completely.

"We should go," I suggested, buckling my own seatbelt.

"I wanted to give you a ride to school but Roger said you'd left already," said Jason as he started driving.

Roger was our butler, and had been a dear friend of the Cullen family for many years. He usually drove me to and from school. But since Father needed extra care, I insisted on walking.

"It was such a nice day, I felt like walking," I told him as he picked up speed. "Aren't you going a little fast?"

"A car like this is meant to go fast," Jason laughed. "So, where are we going?"

"What do you mean," I asked, a little scared by the speed we were going.

"I wanna take you somewhere, anywhere you want."

"What I want, is for you to slow down Jason."

"Fine," he sighed. At that moment, he looked like a little boy whose toy had just been taken away. I really liked Jason, he was fun to be with and very attractive, with his baby blue eyes and sandy hair. But his reckless behavior sometimes made him seem immature.

"I can't," I said. "Dad's doctor is coming today and I need to be there."

"Oh," he said in a disappointed voice. "How about we just grab a cup of coffee then?"

"Well, okay," I agreed. "But I can't stay long."

Jason took me to a place nearby called Rose Cafe. We didn't talk much, he mostly watched me constantly checking my wrist watch. I clearly put him in a bad mood. Jason was silent as he drove me home.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as we pulled up in front of the large estate.

"It's not your fault," he whined, as he stopped the car. "I just really wanted to show you off in my new car."

"Well, I'll make it up to you," I said, putting my hand on his. "Promise."

"I know you will," he said leaning towards me.

Suddenly he held my face in his hands, pulling me closer towards him.

"Jason, I-I can't-"

But just as he was about to kiss me again, I heard someone calling my name. I was so embarrassed to see Roger standing outside the car looking at us. I quickly rolled the window down as a frustrated Jason slammed back into his seat.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you Miss Alexis," the kind old man began. "But now isn't the best time for company."

"No, it's fine," I said nervously. "Is the doctor here yet?"

"Among others," he answered, saying nothing else.

"I'll be there in a moment," I said and he nodded and walked back to the estate. I turned back to Jason as I got out of the car. "I'm sorry, I really have to go."

"I get it," he said, without even looking at me. "See you later Alexis."

Jason then drove off with a loud exhaust sound.

"Roger, hello," I called as I walked through the door.

"He's upstairs."

_That_ _voice...could it be?_

I looked up and there was my big brother, who was supposed to be in Japan.

"Edward!"

I excitedly hugged him. But when I did I noticed he had a disdainful grimmace upon his face. It seemed my embrace had taken him a back.

"I didn't know you were coming home," I asked while awkwardly letting go of him.

"I didn't plan on it," he said icily. "But obviously I had to be here."

"Ah Miss Alexis," Roger suddenly entered the room. "Please forgive me again for my interruptions."

"Oh yes," Edward replied. "I'm sorry that the Cullen family required your attention. I'm sure you'd rather be socializing."

"Huh?"

I was confused by his comment. What did he mean by that?

"You were on a date, weren't you," he said with crossed arms. "Who was that guy anyway?"

"His name is Jason, and we weren't on a date."

It was sort of a date, so why did I say it wasn't? And why was Edward acting like this? We hadn't seen each other in three years, why was he acting so coldly towards me?


	3. Chapter 2

"So I suppose that jerk is your boyfriend."

The way he spoke to me, the way he looked at me, it was all so cold. As if he were disgusted by me. His attitude was staring to make me angry. What was his problem?

"We're just friends!" I snapped at him.

_Why did I just say that?_

Edward rolled his eyes at me, which made me even more angry.

"I'm sure he has other intentions," he said in a harsh tone. "You shouldn't be so naive."

"Why do you care anyway, it doesn't concern you," I said trying to hold back tears. I was having mixed emotions. I wanted to slap him. But at the same time, I wanted to cry on him and ask what I did to make him act this way.

"It does concern me," he scolded, but then paused. I didn't know why, but his expresion changed. He looked as if he said something he shouldn't have. "As long as you are a member of this family."

"Sir, Miss, please!"

I opened my mouth to further defend myself, but was cut off by Roger's words.

"Please, your father is with the doctor now. It's not a time for such behavior."

Edward and I both looked down. I was ashamed of our behavior. We were both adults, and we were bickering like small children.

"Welcome back, Edward."

I had heard the voice of my mother, which surprised me. I didn't know she had returned today either. Mother gracefully descended down the staircase.

"Ah Alexis," she said before giving me a meaningless hug. "How are you dear? And Edward, how nice to see you."

"I'm sorry I can't say the same about you," he said in a hostile voice."Roger, you could have told me this woman was here."

"Now now, is that any way to speak to your step-mother," she said in a taunting way.

"You are no mother of mine," he assured her."I'm going to see my father, if you have any decency you'll stay here until I've spoken to him."

"I want to talk to Dad too."

"Please stay with your mother until I leave."

I glared at Edward's back as I watched him go up the stairs.

"Such an impossible boy," Mother sighed.

With complicated thoughts, I left the room. My brother whom I hadn't seen int three years has returned as a different person.

_What happened to him?_

When Edward became my brother, he had always been important to me. But what should have been a happy reunion started off miserably.

I sat in Dad's study, which was across from his bedroom. I waited there, still fuming over what had just happened. Finally, I saw the doctor come out of the room with Edward. They were having an important discussion about Dad's health. Why didn't he want me or mother involved in it?

I then walked out to the hall, heading for Dad's room.

"Where do you think you're going?"

My brother held me back by grabbing my arm. Even though he had a slender build, Edward was very strong.

"Let me go, I want to see Dad!"

Edward then did as I asked, which surprised me a little.

"You can see him later. He's really exhausted," he said sounding a bit tired himself.

"Is he going to be okay," I asked, my anger starting to fade as I remembered the seriousness of the matter.

"I don't know. The doctor said he's got some kind of rare blood disease. It's apparently uncommon."

I could tell Edward was worried. Though he showed no emotion on his impeccably chissled face, I could see it in his eyes. His ever cool topaz eyes. They complimented his tousled bronze hair perfectly. Not realizing how long I did it, I just stood there and blankly stared at my brother.

"What's the matter with you," he chuckled, a familiar crooked grin across his face.

"What?!"

"You're staring at me," he smirked. "What is it?"

I couldn't see, but I knew my face must have been bright red. I didn't know what was worse, that I was looking at Edward so intensely or that he caught me doing it.

"It's nothing," I muttered, full of embarrassment. What was wrong with me? Why was I acting this way?

"_Are you sure_," he said doubtfully as he moved in closer, which made me tense up. "You look a little flustered."

I wanted to run away, but my body stood frozen as he approached me. The tension between us was just getting stronger by the second. I tried to turn my face away, but couldn't? As I looked up at him, hypnotised, I wondered...

_Had Big Brother had always been so attractive?_

**A/N:** Playing lots of Japanese love sims (out of sheer boredom), I found there is always a beautiful/mysterious/brooding/conflicted/guy so that's why I turned the "Mike" character into Edward. I wanted to have fun with this story and do something completely different with the Cullens. I mean how many vampire novels can you read...well, ciao for now...


	4. Chapter 3

'Sir, Miss?"

I snapped back in to reality as I heard Roger's voice from behind me.

"I'm sorry if I'm interupting something..."

"No, of course you're not!" I quickly whipped my body around to face him.

"Well then, Madam has asked that you two join her downstairs, we have guests."

"Whomever it is Roger, please tell them it isn't a good time."

"Sir it is Master Jasper and Miss Hale."

The news didn't excite either of us too much. Jasper was Dad's much younger brother. Edward didn't hide the fact that he disliked him, even though Mother and I enjoyed his visits. For me, it was Alice Hale I wasn't so hot about. Alice was Jasper's fiance, but she had been Edward's friend long before that.

Edward didn't protest, he just sighed heavily.

"Roger, can you please tell my mother I'll be down in a little while," I insisted. "I need to...um...change."

"Oh no you don't-"

Suddenly Edward pulled my arm. He knew I was just looking for an excuse to leave.

"Let me go," I scolded as Edward refused to release me. "I'm still in my school uniform!"

"If you were with me, it would make this much easier to endure."

He spoke softly, almost in a whisper. But he stared into my eyes intensely. I would have said yes to anything he would have asked me at that moment.

"Okay."

"Good girl," he said patting me on the head.

Coming back to my senses, I stuck my tongue out at him. Edward laughed seeming pleased with himself. We followed Roger to the living room. Some of the maids were setting up a tea service.

My big brother purposely walked behind me so I wouldn't try and run away. Alice and Jasper were sitting beside each other, her pale little hands over his. It was funny how Edward looked nothing like Dad, but almost exactly like Jasper. They were the ones who people always assumed were brothers. I couldn't help but smile when I thought about how much that annoyed Edward.

"Oh Edward! How long has it been," Alice exclaimed, almost jumping out of her seat to embrace my brother. "A year or so?"

"Just about."

"And little Alexis," she turned and gave me a smile that was forced I'm sure.

**A/N:**

_I made this chapter a little short, w/e...I almost let this story go so...on to ch.4!_


End file.
